Quand le maître fait des caprices
by Tomokonne
Summary: Ciel jaloux, bourré et chamboulé sexuellement... On ne voit pas ça tout l'temps! Lemon Yaoi


Il s'appelle Ciel Phantomhive. Beaucoup le perçoivent comme étant un enfant à la tête d'une compagnie dont il serait dans l'incapacité de diriger. Certes, il est très jeune mais il a plus de vécut que maints adultes. C'est un jeune homme coincé dans le corps frêle et menu d'un gamin. Son coeur à grandit; il a souffert plus qu'un enfant ne le devrait. Il est devenu adulte trop vite pour son enveloppe charnelle. Et malgré sa capacité à raisonner comme un homme, une sa vengeance assouvie, il ne savait pas pourquoi il resterait sur cette misérable terre un jour de plus. Il avait donc conclut un pacte avec un démon qui devînt son majordome. Le plan semblait parfait... Mais Ciel n'avait pas prévu qu'il tomberait amoureux.

- Ohayo, Bocchan, s'exclama Sebastian en tirant le rideau sans pitié.

Le garçon cligna des yeux en se redressant doucement. Il prit son cache-oeil qu'il déposait toujours sur la table de chevet et à peine l'eut-il mené à son visage que Sebastian l'attachait correctement derrière sa tête. Et alors que les doigts agiles et sûrs du majordome se promenaient sur son corps pour l'aider à se vêtir, Ciel tentait de se concentrer sur leurs frôlements à peine perceptibles sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il y discernait une forme de tendresse... Presque invisible, mais tout de même présente. Avant même qu'il ne remarque son absence, Sebastian lui avait déposé une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains.

- De l'oolong ce matin, Bocchan.

Ce thé était doux et sa couleur légèrement bleutée plaisait à Ciel.

- Pour le déjeuner, ce sera de...

- Je n'ai pas faim. Le thé suffira.

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais répondit en arquant un de ses sourcils fins.

- Qu'en est-il du programme de la journée?

Le comte c'était levé et se dirigeait sans plus attendre dans son bureau.

- Lady Elizabeth nous a annoncé sa venue au courant de la journée, j'ai donc prévu un pic-nic sur le bord de la Thames*.

- C'est tout?

- Une certaine dame nommée McComish vous attend dans l'office.

- Une écossaise?

- Fiancée au Comte de Salisbury.

- Il est encore en vie, celui-là?

- Son fils.

- Ah. Et pour quelle raison souhaite-t-elle me rencontrer?

- Vous allez bientôt le découvrir.

Ciel ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour immédiatement se faire agresser par une jolie jeune femme blonde.

- Je désire une rétribution! Fit -elle en s'accrochant aux habits couteux du jeune comte.

Celui-ci regarda la jeune femme, sans émotion ni compréhension.

- Pourquoi vous devrais-je quoi que ce soit, Madame? Je ne vous connais pas.

- Vous non, mais lui si! Se choqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt haineux vers le majordome qui ne fit que détourner les yeux.

Ciel leva un sourcil surpris.

- Continuez...

- Il m'a volé ma pureté! Je ne pourrai plus me marier à cause de cet être infâme!

- Sebastian a fait quoi?

Ciel était scandalisé intérieurement. Et un peu à l'extérieur aussi.

- Bref j'exige qu'il prenne ses responsabilités!

Le comte de Phantomhive fit face à son domestique qui semblait retenir une folle envie de rire.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, Sebastian?

Le susnommé réussit à se contrôler et se racla la gorge.

- Je suis désolé, Bocchan.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour cette pauvre fille!

Celle-ci prit la parole de nouveau.

- Comme j'étais supposée me marier avec un personnage important, sachez que je n'accepterai comme mari nul autre que vous, Sir Phantomhive.

Ciel se figea alors qu'un frisson glacé lui traversait le corps.

- Je suis déjà fiancé, Madame.

- Je l'étais aussi, jusqu'à ce que votre vil serviteur ne pose ses pattes sur mon corps chaste! Veuillez réparer cet outrage à mon nom et à ma personne!

- Je...

- Mademoiselle, vous étiez consentante, répliqua enfin Sebastian. Vous auriez du réfléchir aux conséquences plus tôt.

La jeune femme se redressa, voulant surement paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était à travers ses infinis rubans et couches de tissus.

- Je n'avais pas prévu devenir grosse, voyez-vous.

Cette fois, ce fut Sebastian qui fut totalement décontenancé.

- C'est impossible, vous divaguez, très chère.

Insultée, Sara McComish plaqua sa robe bien comme il faut sur son ventre. On y remarquait une légère proéminence, mais suffisante pour y voir clair. Ciel était si outré qu'il ne parvînt pas à dire un mot.

- Encore une fois, je vous affirme que c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas le géniteur.

- Il n'y a eut que vous! Personne d'autre!

Sebastian soupira et se massa le front de deux doigts.

- Qui nous oblige à vous croire, lâcha enfin Ciel.

- Mais enfin! Suite à être tombée dans les filets de ce Monsieur, je me suis retrouvée dans cet état! C'est pourtant plus qu'éloquent! Et si vous refusez, je crierai sur les toits l'infamie de votre personnel, Sir Phantomhive! Vous serez déshonoré!

- Asseyez-vous et réglons ça calmement, d'accord?

Ciel se dit que si il y avait une solution, il la trouverait certainement.

- Sebastian, va chercher un léger goûter.

- Yes, my lord.

Le garçon prit place derrière son bureau prestement.

- Je serai clair... Je ne vous épouserai pas.

- Mais!

- Vous êtes au moins dix ans plus vieille que moi, veuillez me comprendre.

- L'âge n'est pas important, rétorqua Sara avec un ton qui se rapprochait beaucoup du couinement.

- Ce que je peux faire c'est subvenir à vos besoins et à ceux de votre futur enfant.

- Et je serai seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours?

- Allons, soyez raisonnable.

- C'est un gosse qui me dit ça!

Ciel, blasé jusqu'à la moelle, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un papier. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et y écrivit quelque chose avant de le sabler et de le tendre à la femme qui lui faisait face.

- Allez à la banque avec ça, ils vous remettrons un montant plus que suffisant.

- La dignité ne s'achète pas Sir Phantomhive!

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas la perdre. Sur ce, veuillez disposer.

Bouche-bée, la blonde se leva, attrapa le papier et s'en fut à petits pas frustrés.

- Vous me reverrez, soyez-en sur! Cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Ciel soupira et se vautra un peu plus sur son fauteuil. Sebastian réapparut, un plateau entre les mains. Il semblait chercher la jeune femme du regard.

- Y'en a beaucoup d'autres, comme celle là?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir? Rétorqua le brun en déposant son plateau sur le bureau.

- Merci, je connais déjà la réponse, grogna le jeune comte en enfonçant sa fourchette brutalement dans son gâteau.

- Bocchan... Cette fille a menti, je ne peux pas concevoir... Encore moins avec une humaine.

- N'empêche que tu as couché avec elle...

Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres du majordome.

- Seriez-vous jaloux?

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Sebastian, marmonna Ciel qui avait toutefois faillit s'étouffer avec une bouchée du délicieux forêt noire.

Le démon ne fut pas dupe et avait remarqué le trouble chez son maître.

- J'ai misé dans le mille, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu es arrogant Sebastian. Reste à ta place et sers moi le thé.

- Bien sûr, Bocchan.

Il s'exécuta sans toutefois s'arrêter. En récupérant la soucoupe vide par dessus l'épaule de son jeune maître, il lui souffla dans l'oreille.

- Vous savez que je réaliserai le moindre de vos caprices, Bocchan.

Un frisson traversa le corps entier de Ciel. Il réalisait... Non. En fait, il le savait depuis longtemps mais c'était impensable. C'était un démon. UN. Et... Il n'avait que 13 ans. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître toutes les idées malsaines qui s'y immisçaient. Il prit une gorgée de son thé, essayant d'oublier la présence excitante de Sebastian. Plus les jours passaient et plus Ciel le trouvait désirable. Son sourire charmeur mais diabolique, sa peau parfaite et sa manière de satisfaire chacun de ses désirs sans qu'il n'ait à le demander... Tout ça faisait de lui un être spécial.

Ciel déposa sa tasse gracieusement et se leva pour faire face à son majordome... Malgré le fait qu'il lui arrive à la poitrine. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le fixer droit dans les yeux avec le caractère direct qui le décrivait si bien.

- Cette fois-ci, Sebastian... Devineras-tu ce dont j'ai envie?

Et le jeune comte s'en alla accueillir Lizzie, dont il avait entendu l'arrivée.

Sebastian resta songeur quelques secondes mais il comprit enfin et un sourire gigantesque éclaira son visage.

- Cieluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, hurla une gamine aux boucles blondes en se jetant sur ce dernier.

Ciel, avec son éternelle tronche dépourvue de sentiments, réagit à peine à cette soudaine agression.

- Sebastian m'a dit que nous allons faire un pic-nic, je suis si contente!

- Mh.

Après quelques préparatifs de dernière minute, le très jeune couple prit place dans la calèche et se laissa emporter sur les rives de la Thames.

Le temps était propice pour prendre l'air. L'air était frais et vivifiant et le soleil était présent sans toutefois agresser la peau fragile et pâle de nos protagonistes.

Ciel mangeait sans appétit, écoutant que d'une oreille les paroles qui sortaient dans un flux interminable hors la bouche de sa fiancée. Il n'y comprenait que des bribes de phrases car ses pensées devenait de plus en plus insistantes. Les paroles de Sebastian plus tôt dans la journée l'avait perturbé. Une envie, un désir jusque là inconnus se manifestaient bruyamment en lui, comme une tempête de nouveaux sentiments. Il avait envie de promiscuité, comme plus tôt dans la matinée. Son souffle caressant sa nuque l'avait mis dans un de ses états...

- Ciel! Tu m'écoutes?

L'appelé releva ses yeux vers Lizzie.

- Mh?

- Je disais que pour le bal de ce soir j'avais trouvé nos tenues! Elles sont assorties et tellemeeeeeeeeeeeent mignonnes!

- Je n'en doute pas.

Mais dans sa tête c'était plutôt: « Encore des mondanités? ». Le jeune comte n'était pas friands des fêtes ou beaucoup de monde essayait de profiter de lui, pensant avoir affaire à un garçon naïf. L'intelligence et la dignité de Ciel s'en retrouvaient affectées et il le leur faisait payer, ne se privant pas d'être méchant. (NDA: Parfois je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Ciel à la Miharu... Mignon mais oh combien manipulateur XD) Au moins, cela lui changerait les idées. Le corps de Sebastian nu fit une apparition éclair dans son esprit avant de s'en aller définitivement.

- J'ai un sérieux problème, grogna-t-il en finissant son thé cul-sec.

Les robes virevoltaient gracieusement au rythme de la musique. Les verres tintaient et le brouhaha des conversations enivrées donnait la migraine à ce pauvre Ciel. Sa cravate était trop serrée et il étouffait dans son costume bleu aux couches trop nombreuses.

- J'ai chaud, grogna-t-il tout bas et en attrapant un verre de punch sur un plateau que trimballait un domestique.

Il le but d'une traite et en reprit un autre à qui il fit subir le même sort. Il grimaça un peu, ce jus avait un goût bizarre qui lui piquait le fond de la gorge. Tant pis. C'était frais et cela le soulageait un peu. Un troisième verre. Un quatrième. C'est alors que le serveur crut bon de l'avertir...

- My lord, ce punch est alcoolisé, vous devriez y aller plus doucement.

- Ne me dîtes pas quoi faire! Et quoi?

Sans préavis, Ciel tomba assis sur la chaise derrière lui. Il était étourdi mais se sentait étrangement bien et détendu. Le serveur, effrayé par le malaise de l'invité, courut vers le majordome de la famille Phantomhive pour l'informer de la situation.

- Monsieur!

Sebastian vit arriver un serveur, l'air paniqué.

- Que puis-je?

- Votre maître...

- Oui...

- Est complètement soul.

- Ah bon? Fit Sebastian avec un sourire diabolique intérieurement. Nous allons devoir quitter, veuillez remercier notre hôte de la part du comte.

- Entendu.

Et le serveur retourna à son job.

Sebastian, lui, retourna auprès de Ciel.

- Bocchan?

Le garçon leva des yeux brillants vers lui.

- Sebastian! Mais ou étais-tu donc? Je m'ennuyais, tout seul! Allons danser!

Sebastian rigola devant une scène si improbable et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Rentrons.

- Pour quoi faire?

- Vous verrez.

Le majordome fit appeler une diligence et la route vers le manoir fut plutôt inhabituelle. Ciel semblait s'amuser comme un fou pour rien du tout et s'endormit sur les genoux du démon vers la fin du trajet. Sebastian le regarda dormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes mignon, comme ça. On dirait un chaton.

La diligence s'immobilisa enfin et le cocher leur ouvrit la porte. Sebastian prit son jeune maître dans ses bras et l'apporta jusqu'à sa chambre ou il le déposa sur son grand lit. Il commença à le débarrasser de ses vêtements, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir tout habillé. Ciel grogna et ouvrit les yeux alors que Sebastian en était au pantalon.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES? Cria le comte en se repliant au fond de son plumard.

- Je fais comme à tout les soirs sauf que d'habitude, vous êtes un peu moins mou, bocchan.

- Ah, se reprit Ciel en rougissant à vue d'oeil.

- Que pensiez vous que je faisais?

- Je-je-je-je sais pas!

Le majordome grimpa sur le lit et s'approcha de son maître à quatre pattes, tel un prédateur affamé. Il se positionna à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui reposa sa question.

- Que pensiez vous, bocchan?

- Trop proche, couina Ciel en lui poussant le visage d'une main.

- Mais... vous aimez ça, sourit-il en pointant le pantalon à moitié baissé.

Ciel lâcha un petit cri embarrassé et cacha son début d'érection de ses mains. Pour cela il dut abandonner le visage de Sebastian et lui donna l'occasion de se rapprocher encore plus.

- J'ai deviné, avoua enfin le démon.

- Hein?

Ciel fut coupé par un baiser. Il lui entourait le visage de ses grandes mains gantées et ses lèvres chaudes se pressaient contre les siennes, ardemment. Trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit, Ciel le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Même d'aussi proche, il était magnifique.

Et cette réflexion fut comme une gifle. Il repoussa Sebastian du mieux qu'il le put en s'exclamant:

- Trop bizarre!

- Arrêtez de refouler vos sentiments. Vous êtes humain, après tout.

Cette réplique prit Ciel au dépourvut. En effet, il était humain, même s'il avait parfois tendance à vouloir l'oublier. Il aimerait pouvoir rester détaché de tout, se débarrasser de ses émotions perturbantes qui l'envahissaient. Et alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son calme, Sebastian entreprit une caresse des plus audacieuses qui gâcha tout. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

- Se...Sebastian!

- Shht, Bocchan. Je sais que vous en avez envie alors abandonnez vous à moi... Simplement.

Ces mots furent rapidement suivit par un baiser. Mais Ciel n'avait toujours pas cédé.

- Ne scellez pas les lèvres comme ça, minauda le majordome sans toutefois trop éloigner ses lèvres de celles pâles de son maître.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit.

- Alors mettez-y un peu de passion.

Les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient dictées d'un ton bas et sensuel. L'ambiance s'en retrouva d'un coup beaucoup plus propice aux rapprochements. Le jeune garçon se laissa guider par son instinct et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, cédant le passage à la langue chaude et humide de Sebastian qui vînt caresser la sienne doucement. Ses grandes lèvres se refermèrent sur la petite lèvre inférieure de Ciel, la suçant brièvement. Et pendant ce délicieux baiser, les mains de Sebastian parcouraient son corps, lui faisant découvrir des sensations complètement inconnues.

- Enlève tes gants.

- Yes, my lord.

Et pour la première fois, les doigts nus du démon caressèrent sa peau lactée. Ciel était rouge d'excitation.

- Enlève tout, en fait.

Sebastian lui fit un sourire à la fois surpris et terriblement heureux. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Ciel eut le souffle coupé. Il retînt toutefois ses pensées et se contenta de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa peau était fraîche et sans défauts et il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher fiévreusement. Combien de fois avait-il rêver de faire ça? Mille, dix-mille?

- Sebastian, fait moi ce que tu veux, ce soir je suis entièrement à toi.

- Je crois que je vais vous faire boire plus souvent, gloussa le majordome en retournant son jeune maître comme une crêpe.

Alors que sa bouche s'emparait de son cou, ses mains se firent plus aventureuses et glissèrent jusqu'à son entre-jambe ou il empoigna son sexe déjà dur. Son autre main entreprit une caresse différente, asticotant doucement un petit bout de chaire rose. Or, Sebastian était quelqu'un de patient et Ciel se délivra une fois dans sa mains avec un gémissement de plaisir. Il lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il se fondit en lui en un coup, brutal. Ciel se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard terrifiant mais ou l'ont pouvait y discerner quelques larmes. Il avait mal mais était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour lui montrer. Sebastian lui répondit d'un sourire et l'embrassa. Ses mains parcoururent la peau incroyablement douce et lisse de Ciel, s'en délectant. Il se retira lentement avant de le pénétrer d'un second coup de butoir. Le comte ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une plainte aigue. Il s'agrippa aux draps alors que son majordome répétait le même mouvement.

- Seb...astian...Tu me fais...ma...

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsque le démon le masturba vigoureusement. Ce mélange de plaisir extrême et de douleur insoutenable était plutôt étrange. Cela semblait sans fin, Sebastian était infatigable.

- Vous êtes fatigué, my Lord?

Ciel répondit d'un grognement affirmative et Sebastian se retira avec douceur. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos et prit possession de ses lèvres encore une fois. Il se glissa entre ses jambes, se fondant dans sa chaleur avec son premier gémissement.

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter...comme ça. C'est juste... Trop... Mm.

Il avait murmuré ses mots dans le cou de son maître. Ciel n'écoutait qu'à moitié, concentré sur son propre plaisir. Le ventre de son serviteur se frottait vivement contre sa verge.

- Sebas...tian... Aime-moi plus fort.

- Yes, my Lord.

Ses va-et-vient puissants se terminèrent vite, ses gémissements furent en chœur avec ceux plus aigues de Ciel. Le majordome se releva rapidement et commençait déjà à se rhabiller mais Ciel l'arrêta.

- Ce soir, dors avec moi.

- C'est une demande ou un ordre?

- Un peu des deux, je suppose.

Sebastian sourit, décidément, son maître avait le chic pour le faire fondre. Il se réinstalla donc près de lui mais Ciel le regardait d'un air pas content. Sebastian plissa le front.

- Essuie ça, c'est répugnant, grogna le comte en fixant son ventre mouillé de sa propre semence.

Le serviteur gloussa et fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait en silence. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le garçon vînt se blottir contre lui et s'endormit presque sur le champ. Sebastian le regardant longtemps, passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, comme il caresserait un chaton.

- Oyasumi, bocchan.

- La prochaine fois, vient me voir au lieu de forniquer avec des catins venant de quartiers miteux.

- Yes, my lord.

Le majordome ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore une fois. Décidément, Ciel Phantomhive avait un de ses caractères...


End file.
